The Endless Possibilities: A Dramione Story
by forevermoore
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are the last two people you'd think to fall in love. That is, until they get trapped together in a very secluded area of Hogwarts. Needless to say, this changes everything, and now the possibilities are endless.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked carelessly among the halls of Hogwarts, her face and unruly, brown hair hidden behind a book; _Hogwarts,__a__History_. She had been in the library nearly all day, reading for both educational purposes _and_ pleasure, when she was finally kicked out by Madam Pince, the school librarian. "It's almost after hours, Miss Granger," Madam Pince had said to Hermione. "It's time to get up to your common room."

Hermione continued to walk distractedly toward Gryffindor Tower when all of a sudden she hit something soft, but firm, and fell back onto her butt with an, "Oomph."

"Watch where you're going, you filthy mudblood!" Draco Malfoy shouted.

Hermione looked up suddenly, eyes widened in surprise. She was just about to apologize until she realized just who had spoken and what exactly they had said. Hermione furrowed her brow in anger. "Shut up, Malfoy. You realize you have eyes too, you know. Well, maybe you wouldn't notice that while your head's so far up your own arse." Hermione pulled herself up, dusting off her school robes.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the president of Potter's fan club, herself. Ever thought of taking a break from being his little brown-nosing groupie? I think you still got a little poo on your nose from having your head so far up _his_ arse." Draco retorted with a scowl, glaring at her with his steely, grey eyes.

"_Green_ isn't very becoming on you, Malfoy, even if you are a Slytherin." Hermione said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Granger?" growled Malfoy.

"It _means_ that you're jealous of Harry. You're jealous of Harry Potter, and you always have been."

"Please," scoffed Draco. "I wouldn't be jealous of Potter if he were the most powerful wizard alive andhad all the money in the world.

"That _would_ be all you care about." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_What_?" asked Draco impatiently.

"Money; Power_._There _is_more to life, you know."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes now. "I would ask you what those things are, but I'm afraid I don't care to continue on with this conversation any longer. Your words bore me, mudblood." Draco walked away, making sure to step on her book as he went, his black robes fluttering behind him with each stride.

Hermione watched as Malfoy and his white-blond hair disappeared around the corner, a frown etched into her face. He was such a prat.

She bent to grab her favorite book and stuffed it carelessly into her bag, then turned to continue on towards Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't until she had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that Hermione realized Malfoy had been going in the complete opposite direction of Slytherin Dungeon. Oh well, it was no business of hers. With a shrug, Hermione muttered the password to the Fat Lady and entered through the portrait hole. If Malfoy _was_ up to something, then he deserved to get caught.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, who had never been fond of that disgusting little mudblood, wiped his robes off in revulsion, trying to rid them of any muggle disease that that filthy witch could possibly be harboring.<p>

The fact that Hermione had been out in the corridors even a mere minute after it was time to be in bed, or at least in the Gryffindor common room, was a shock to Draco. As long as he had gone to the same school as that…_witch_ he had known her to always follow the rules. Well, that is, if you didn't count all the times that Granger, Potty, and Weasel had been caught parading around Hogwarts trying to save the sodding day. Malfoy couldn't _wait_ 'til the day came that those annoying little twits got what was coming to them.

Malfoy cringed. The thought of them and their pestering ways of sticking their filthy noses into everything that didn't _concern_them came to the very surface of Draco's mind. The _"__oh-so-amazing__"_ golden trio was definitely going to be getting a piece of their own. And Draco knew _exactly_ how it was going to play out…

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped eagerly into the common room. Having been in the library all day, she hadn't gotten a chance to really spend time with her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, who had been busy practicing Quidditch with their best friend Harry. As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen much of Ron in the past couple of days due to stupid Quidditch practices and her copious workload.<p>

Hermione rushed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and hurried over to her wardrobe to change into her pajamas. She glanced around the room to make sure no one was looking her way—as she was very shy when it came to changing in front of others—and noted that all the girls were very much sound asleep. Except—

She stared into the darkness over at the bed next to hers and realized, with a frown, that Lavender Brown's bed was empty.

Hermione threw on her pajamas, quickly braided her hair, and began bounding down the steps back to the common room, all the while wondering where Lavender could be, and hoping that she wasn't hurt or sick.

Just as she was about to make her way across the room toward the boy's dormitory—where Ron was surely waiting for her arrival—Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The common room was dimly lit, the fire in the fireplace slowly dwindling into mere ashes. There was a moving form on one of the couches in the corner of the room, and it looked, Hermione thought unsurely, like a person thrashing wildly in their sleep. She walked closer toward the flailing figure and noted, upon closer inspection, that it was not one person, but two entangled bodies, doing much more than sleeping. Hermione blushed with embarrassment and backed away slowly from the entwined lovers, trying to make a quiet, and quick, getaway without them noticing her. However, in Hermione's rush to escape, she ended up tripping backwards and landing, for the second time that night, on her butt.

With a start, the pair that just seconds before were lost to the world in each other, untangled their bodies and jumped up in bewilderment. Hermione looked up in horror.

"Hermione!" It was Ron, a disheveled, and horrified, Lavender beside him. "It's not…it…we weren't—"

"Save it, Ron." Hermione managed to speak through her painful struggle of fighting back tears. Don't, Hermione told herself, don't let him see you cry.

"I promise it's not what it looks like. You see…Lavender, she was choking, and I…I…" Ron stammered on but all Hermione could focus on was not letting the tears well up into her eyes. She would be damned if she let him see her cry like that. She was not going to cry over this stupid, infuriating…_PRAT._

"I…I have to go. Excuse me." Hermione turned to leave. Sticking around here would be guaranteeing Ron, and Lavender, a front-row seat to Hermione's emotional unraveling.

"Wait, Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. "Please, let me explain."

Hermione whirled around, and through clenched teeth said, "Let. Me. Go. Ronald."

"But…Hermione…I love—"

"Don't! Don't you _dare_ say those words to me. You do _not_ get to say that! Not anymore." Hermione yanked her arm from Ron's grip and whipped around, swinging the portrait open. She stepped through and slammed the portrait shut with finality, leaving behind her the very first boy she'd ever loved, and her now tattered heart that she had given him long ago.

There was one thing Hermione was certain of as she marched quickly onward through the halls with no inkling of her destination. She would never let herself fall for another boy, ever again.

* * *

><p>Why wouldn't this bloody thing work? Draco had been working on this Vanishing Cabinet for what seemed like hours now and he had yet to fix it. Draco could just imagine having to inform the Dark Lord of his utter incompetence and not being able to get the job done. What a spiffing time that would be.<p>

Draco exhaled loudly in frustration. No. He would not fail the Dark Lord. This is what he had been waiting for all along, after all. He had been _chosen_by the Dark Lord himself. He would not dishonor the Malfoy name.

As much as Draco wanted to finish fixing the Vanishing Cabinet that night, he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer. He closed the door to the Cabinet and began making his away across the Room of Requirement, with every intention of heading to his dormitory and passing out. Just as he reached for the door, however, it swung open, revealing behind it a sniffling, blubbering blur that knocked into him with such force he stumbled backwards, landing him on his back.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed with a huff of breath. This was the _second_ time that night that he had been slammed into by some random—

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the sight set before him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry." The figure on top of Draco spoke with a voice laced with sorrow. Upon opening his eyes, Draco had been greeted with a very puffy-eyed Hermione Granger. He felt a sudden pang of sadness pull at his heart for her. She looked so…dejected. It was as if all the happiness had been sucked from her life; a victim after a dementor attack. Draco snapped back to reality. This was _Hermione_ he was referring to; 1/3 of the sodding golden trio. There was no room for pity at a time like this. _Especially_ for the likes of her.

Draco quickly flung his arms away from her waist (he didn't know when or why he had even put them there), pushed her off him, and stood rather abruptly.

"What the hell, Granger? Are you making this a new hobby of yours, running into people? Or am I your personal target?"

Hermione righted herself and sniffed, wiping the remnants of tears off her cheek. "I said I was sorry."

Draco had expected quick, witty insults to fly at him, but Hermione's voice was dull and lifeless. He looked at her warily. Something was definitely wrong.

"S'matter, Granger? Find out Weasley's been snogging a house elf behind your back or something?" Draco hadn't meant to cheer her up, but something sparked in Hermione's eyes, if only fleetingly.

"Something like that," said Hermione. She smirked half-heartedly then turned to leave.

Draco, not able to fight his curiosity, said, "I'm sorry, what? Are you implying Weasley was snogging a house elf?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Just forget it, Malfoy." She grabbed the handle to the door and pulled, attempting to open it, but to no avail. "What the…"

Draco sauntered over to the door. "You're such a girl. Move." Draco pulled at the door, tugging full forcedly, but the door would not budge. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora." The door remained shut.

"Oh, you're probably doing it wrong. Give me that." Hermione yanked Draco's wand from his hand, having left hers back in the girl's dormitory in her school robes. "Alohomora!" She glared at the door, willing it to open, but still the door remained tightly shut. Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. She was clearly unused to spells not working for her.

"You have got to be bloody joking me." Draco banged his fist against the door in frustration. "How is this even possible?"

Draco couldn't believe it. Could he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, really be stuck in this bloody room with…Hermione Granger?


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald Weasley paced the Gryffindor common room, a single tear streaking down his face. Watching Hermione walk away from him was possibly the worst pain he had ever felt, and now his heart felt like someone was wrenching it from his chest. How he could have made such a big mistake, he had no clue, and now he was paying for it in the worst way.

"Wonnykins, why are you crying? It's not because of _her_, is it?"Ron turned and looked at Lavender Brown, who was perched behind him on a large red sofa in front of the glowing fire place. She was looking up at him with her big blue eyes and all Ron could think was that he wished they were brown.

"Lavender, I'm gonna go get some sleep. I think you should too." He turned towards the boys' dormitory and began heading up the stairs when –

"You still love her, don't you? After everything that's happened between us, you still love her." Lavender's voice sounded weak and pained, like she already knew the answer.

Ron paused at the foot of the stairs, turning his head down to the floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He loved Hermione, and he knew that he couldn't hide it from Lavender, but the small part of him that cared for her – and possibly even…loved her, as well – stopped him from speaking the truth.

He walked back across the room to Lavender and took her face in his hands.

"Of course I don't still love her, Lavi. You're the one I love. I just…" Ron paused and shrugged. "I just know that our friendship is probably over now. Everything's going to be different, and I guess that kind of…scares me." Ron shrugged again. "It's for the best, though. Now you and I can be together. No more hiding our love."

Lavender's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Won Won, I'm _so_ happy you said that. I can't wait to tell Parvati! 'Night, Wonnykins." And with that, she rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Ron sat down on the big red couch with his elbows on his knees, placing his head in the palm of his hands.

_'What did I just do?'_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this. How does this even happen? It's a room of REQUIREMENT, not a room of imprisonment. This is outrageous. This has got to be dealt with immediately. As soon as I get out of here I am marching straight to Dumbledore and I'm going to – "<p>

"Shut up, will you!" Draco shouted at Hermione. "I'm not any happier than you are, but _please_, just stop talking." Hermione stared at him blankly. "What? What is that look for?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just shocked that you know the word _please_." Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking around the room. "What were you even doing in here, anyway?"

Draco was just about to reply, but then he turned and looked around. The room in question was completely empty, with the exception of a large, plushy mattress on the floor in the corner of the room, surrounded by pillows of various sizes and colors. Hung from the ceiling were long silky drapes that fell on either side of the mattress.

"What the…" Draco's sentence trailed off. He continued to look around in confusion. "How the bloody hell…?" Draco didn't know exactly how the Room of Requirement worked, but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to trap you in or switch décor while you were still inside.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" Hermione asked indifferently.

Draco wanted to voice his confusion. He wanted to make it clear that he hadn't been sitting in a room full of fluffy pillows for the past hour, doing absolutely nothing. But Draco knew that it was impossible to explain to anyone – let alone Hermione Granger – that he was trying to repair a vanishing cabinet for the Dark Lord.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you, mudblood. How dare you even speak to me?" Draco feigned anger, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, piss off, Malfoy. What you do in your free time is the least of my concerns." Hermione walked over to the corner of the room where the mattress was and flopped herself onto it. She laid her head back on the pillows, closed her eyes, and muttered, "This has been the worst night of my life."

Draco watched as her lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly, and a tear trailed from her eye all the way down her cheek. Something in the pit of his stomach churned.

He turned away from her quickly, shaking away the wave of empathy he had felt wash over him. What was wrong with him? He was Draco Malfoy. He didn't do…_feelings._

As Hermione rolled over to face the wall, Draco planted himself in the opposite corner of the room, settling into the most comfortable position he could find – or as comfortable as he could be sitting on the hard wood floor. As he leaned his head back against the wall, he could already feel his eyes beginning to grow heavy. Apparently Draco wasn't the only one tired, because seconds later he heard tiny little snores coming from Hermione's corner. They weren't monstrous snores that would keep just about anyone from sleeping, but snores just loud enough to hint at unconsciousness. And as Draco slowly slid into slumber, he had the fleeting thought that her tiny snores were maybe just kind of cute.

* * *

><p>"Draco. Hey, sleepyhead, wake up." Hermione whispered. Draco felt a light tickle in his left ear and it felt as if something was…in his lap? He groggily opened his sleep-filled eyes and was directly peering into the eyes of someone else.<p>

"Hermione? Wha…what are you doing?" Hermione was straddling him, wearing nothing but her shirt and a pair of lacy black underwear, her hair falling around her face in messy waves.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? Isn't it obvious, silly? _I __want __you_." Hermione's voice had gone low and seductive with her last words, her lips inches from his ear again. "Don't you want me too, _Draco_?"

Draco was trying to focus on saying something, anything, in response to her question, but the only things he could focus on were her teeth playfully grazing the skin just beneath his earlobe, and the warmth she was creating on his lap as she straddled him.

"Don't try to deny it, Draco. Your little…_friend _is giving you away." As Hermione spoke she shifted ever so slightly, rubbing herself across the length of his stiffening arousal. "I've wanted you for _so_ long, Draco Malfoy. I'm _finally_ going to have you."

Draco's breath had gone shaky, his body trembling, trying his damnedest not to rip off the rest of her clothes and throw her onto the mattress in the opposite corner of the room. He kept his arms pinned to his side, trying to gain some sort of control over the situation. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but _this_was not the Hermione Granger he knew. It was like he was in some alternate universe in which Hermione's devilishly sexy evil twin existed and the real Hermione did not.

"Hermione, I…I don't know what's gotten into you, but – "

"Draco." Hermione interrupted him.

"Y-yes?" He replied shakily.

"Shut up." And with that Hermione covered his mouth with hers, kissing him and lightly nipping at his lower lip with her teeth.

She began pulling off his robes, his shirt, his trainers, and then finally, she reached his trousers.

"Hermione, wait," Draco managed to speak through all the snogging and undressing. "Shouldn't we at least move this to the – " Draco's words were cut off by the sudden switch in location. They were positioned in exactly the same way as before, but were now sitting on the mattress as opposed to the cold, hard floor.

"How did – " Draco began, but was once again cut off by Hermione's eager mouth.

She kissed him roughly, barely allowing Draco time to catch his breath, and then began making her way down his neck. She grazed her teeth down his chest and stopped just above his belly button.

Hermione looked at him hungrily. "What would you like me to do to you?"

Draco couldn't stand it any longer. Without answering her, he flipped Hermione onto her back; she let out a tiny gasp in response. He ripped off her button-down shirt and was greeted with a sight that had the stiffness in his pants straining against his zipper in eager anticipation. Hermione smirked knowingly.

"You want me, don't you, Draco?" Hermione asked him with a fiery look in her eyes.

Draco responded by pushing her down and kissing her roughly. Suddenly, Hermione pushed on Draco's chest. Draco stopped kissing her. He looked at her questioningly.

"It's unfortunate that this isn't real," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Draco asked. '_What __was __she __talking __about?__'_

"You're so sexy when you're confused."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but just as he did, Hermione vanished, leaving Draco staring down at the now empty mattress.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, wake up!" Hermione yelled loudly. She shook Draco's sleeping body, trying her hardest to rouse him from what she assumed was a dream. He had been mumbling weird things in his sleep and Hermione thought she had even heard her name escape his lips. <em>'<em>_But __why __would __Draco __be __saying _my _name? __Unless __he __was __dreaming __of __me.__' _Hermione laughed quietly to herself. The idea of Draco having a dream about her sounded beyond preposterous.

Draco slowly began to stir, and Hermione watched as he tried to pry his sleep-filled eyes open.

"Hmm?" Draco grunted drowsily.

"Wake up. You were having a bad dream or something." Draco looked Hermione up and down, eyes still half closed.

"Oh, there you are," Malfoy muttered incoherently. "What happened to your – your clothes are all…back on?"

Hermione eyed Draco warily. "I beg your pardon? I've been here the whole time, it's not like I can go anywhere. And what do you mean, _back_on? I'm pretty I haven't taken my clothes off."

Something lit up behind Draco's eyes, like he suddenly realized where he was. His eyes widened and he sat straight up. As he moved his head he let out a gasp of pain. He grabbed his neck with his hand.

"Ugh, my neck is killing me," Draco glared at Hermione and added, "Hope _you _slept okay." Draco eyed the plush mattress across the room. Hermione followed his gaze then looked back at Draco. She couldn't help but notice him shift uncomfortably, and a tinge of pinkness shot across his pale face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you by chance have the time, Malfoy?"

She watched as he dug into his robes and pulled out a shiny platinum pocket watch. The letter "M" was elegantly etched into the front and, upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that it was framed by two serpents.

"It's a quarter after five," Draco looked around. "I'm assuming in the morning."

Hermione sighed. "We've been gone all night! People _must _be worried." At the thought of who might be worried about her, her mind immediately shifted to Ron. Before last night she was positive he would have been worried, but now…she wasn't so sure.

Hermione remembered all the times that Ron had been "late" coming in from quidditch practice, or when she would stay at the library 'til curfew studying. Had Ron really been doing what he said he was doing? And if he wasn't, wouldn't Harry have told her if Ron hadn't been with him? Thoughts started racing through Hermione's mind. She kept thinking of certain scenarios and wondering if Ron had really been telling the truth or if he had been with Lavender instead. Just how long had this been going on?

Hermione could feel the skin all over her body go hot. She imagined that if blood really could boil, hers would be bubbling right now as it coursed through her veins.

"I wonder if we can get out now." Draco said.

Hermione, still seething about bitter memories said, "Who cares? I'd rather be in here than out there with people who don't appreciate me or everything I've bloody done for him! He wouldn't even be on that sodding quidditch team if it weren't for me. He wouldn't have been able to use that as a bloody excuse to be with _her_!"

"And by 'people' you mean Ron, right?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"What do you mean he wouldn't have gotten on the team if it weren't for you? Did you cheat for him?" Draco accused, squinting his eyes in an angry glare.

Hermione stared down at the floor in silence. _'__Cheat? __Cheat? _I _don__'__t __cheat. __I __wish __I __could __say __the __same __for __that __stupid, __disgusting __PRAT,__' _Hermione thought to herself.

"Speaking of _cheating_," Draco began. "I take it you finally found out about 'Won Won' and 'Lavi.' Took you long enough."

Hermione widened her eyes in horror. "You knew!"

Draco sneered. "Knew? Ha! Who doesn't know? The shocking thing is that you _didn__'__t_. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"What…what about Harry? Do you think _he_ knew?"

"Of course he knew. The three of them were always together. I mean, they weren't public about their relationship but come on. She was only ever there when you weren't around. All you have to do is put two and two together."

Hermione looked down, fixating on a spot on her shoe. How could she be so thick? How did everyone notice something that should have so plainly obvious to her? Ron was _her_ boyfriend, after all. Wait. Was he her boyfriend?

Hermione's immediate thought should have been no, but her reluctance to have it be over so quickly was telling enough. No, she didn't want it to be over. She loved him; had loved him for years now. _'__He __cheated __on __you, __you __twit. __You __should __be __all __too __happy __to __get __rid __of __that __arse.__'_

"Do you really have to do that?"

Hermione looked up, and was somewhat surprised to see Draco standing there. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot about him.

Hermione sniffed. "Do what?"

"That! That leaking from your eyes that you're doing. Please, stop."

Hermione broke into even more tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Draco, but she couldn't _help_ it. It's like him bringing it up made Hermione think about why she was crying, which then led to even more crying.

"Are you really crying over that prat? I mean, he's…he's a _Weasley. _He's idiotic! And poor!"

"I loved him, Draco! I don't care what anyone says, okay, I loved him! I can't stand it. I just can't! He CHEATED on me! He cheated on me and all I can bloody think about is how much I still love him; how much I still want to be with him, even after what he did. What's wrong with me? What is SO wrong with me that I wasn't enough? Why wasn't I enough, Draco?"

* * *

><p>Draco stood there as Hermione sobbed into her hands. He watched her slide her back down the wall and crumple to the ground. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco picked Hermione off the ground and held her in his arms.<p>

He had no idea what he was doing. Why was he holding her? He hated Hermione Granger. She was a mudblood! A filthy, know-it-all mudblood who hung around the likes of Harry freaking Potter and the Weasel family. But even as he thought these things, he found himself tenderly stroking her hair.

"Wh-why are y-you doing th-this? You h-hate me," Hermione spoke through heaving sobs.

Draco suddenly went rigid. Why _was_ he doing this? He _did_ hate her. But he couldn't fight the compelling urge he felt to comfort her.

"I was just…being…_nice,_" Draco answered unsurely.

"I like nice Draco. You should let him come out more often."

Draco pushed Hermione away. "Yeah, well don't get used to it."

She looked at him confusedly. "You have major issues, Draco Malfoy." Hermione turned away from him and walked over to the door.

Draco stood in the same spot, having an internal argument with himself that he was sure was going nowhere real fast. Up until this point in his life there was never a question about who he was or how he should act. He was superior to all others, including even his friends. He was a Mafloy and should act as such. But why was this one _stupid_ girl making him feel so out of touch with who he was?

The part of him that hated Hermione and the other part of him that wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay were at war in his head. And not even Draco was certain which part of him was going to win.


End file.
